


没戴眼镜 | Without Glasses

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier有可爱学的博士学位, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik是个甜心, M/M, Stiles Wears Glasses, geek!Charles, glasses!kink, nerd!Charles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 眼镜控
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 自打记事起，Charles就开始戴眼镜了，他几乎没有不戴眼镜的记忆。小时候验光师就告诉他，他有远视眼——也就是说，他没戴那副厚厚的眼镜时必须费老大劲才能看见手臂长度内的东西。好处是他不用一直戴着眼镜，只有在阅读或者看近处的东西时才需要。坏处是一直要被Raven说他有老年人的毛病。诚然，远视眼通常出现在年纪比较大的人身上，但这并不代表它是“老年人的毛病”。许多小孩也有这个问题。问题在于，Charles喜欢Erik，非常喜欢。他渴望Erik的关注，他可不能用“老头子”的形象得到Erik的关注。Raven说的，不是他。这都没关系，还有些好玩。直到Erik的出现。





	没戴眼镜 | Without Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704137) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



自打记事起，Charles就开始戴眼镜了，他几乎没有不戴眼镜的记忆。小时候验光师告诉他，他有远视眼——也就是说，他没戴那副厚厚的眼镜时必须费老大劲才能看见手臂长度内的东西。

好处是他不用一直戴着眼镜，只有在阅读或者看近处的东西时才需要。坏处是一直要被Raven说他有老年人的毛病。诚然，远视眼通常出现在年纪比较大的人身上，但这并不代表它是“老年人的毛病”。许多小孩也有这个问题。

“就凭你的毛衣背心和眼镜，就算我叫你爸爸别人也不会怀疑的，Charles，”她会说，“我们甚至不需要使用能力。”

这都没关系，还有些好玩。直到Erik的出现。

问题在于，Charles喜欢Erik，非常喜欢。他渴望Erik的关注，他可不能用“老头子”的形象得到Erik的关注。Raven说的，不是他。

这意味着Charles从来没在Erik出现时戴过眼镜，他打算这样保持下去。他知道这很幼稚，可是每当他把眼镜架在鼻子上时，想象中Raven的声音会出现在他脑海里并笑他“老年人Charles”。当然，他会在玩填字游戏或者看文件时拿出眼镜，但是一旦他感应到Erik出现在附近，他就会立刻把眼镜收回口袋。好在Charles不需阅读也能直接从别人脑袋里读取信息。

直到现在。

回想起来，这的确是他的错。他不应该向Erik提议一起在Xavier图书馆度过整个下午。Erik乐意地答应了也不是什么好事。

Charles对Xavier图书馆了如指掌。在其他时候，他肯定会热情地带Erik到处逛，向他展示大量的藏书并推荐几本他的最爱。而现在，他只能让Erik自己逛，自己径直走向遗传学区域。他轻而易举地拿出一本他读到一半的关于变异与进化的书（这是他第三遍读它了）。他很熟悉那本封面，不看标题也能找到。

于是他在窗边的书桌前坐下，徒劳地希望光线能让他看得清楚一些。Charles将书打开到书签的位置，只见一片模糊的黑色海洋。他把书拿远了些，然后又拿近了些，眯起眼睛努力地想看清一个单词，一个字母。从裤兜里拿出眼镜清理掉眼前这团模糊实在是太诱人了。

不能拿。他可以假装自己在看书。

过了一会儿，他看到Erik拿了一本书，隔了两张桌子面对他坐下。是一本关于力场及其重要性的书。这有些不公平，Charles能看见Erik的书名，却看不见自己的。

Charles坐直身子，调整书的位置，眯起眼睛，装出一副全神贯注的样子。

随着时间的推移，Charles的眼睛开始疼痛。他眨掉聚集在眼角的泪水，希望眼睛的压力待会儿不会让他头疼。当他再次往下看时，他看见自己的脸和书之间有一个东西。它是一团模糊的黑色，但是形状更清晰。两个方形，两根条状物——大概是？那个东西飘近他的脸，然后打中了他。 **金属铰链。**

Charles立即拍了拍裤兜，里面是空的。

“Charles，你的书拿反了。”Erik愉快的声音从对面传来。

Charles的脸因窘迫而升温。他摸索着眼前的书和眼镜，双倍的挣扎让他更感羞耻。他开始思考该把自己的脸藏到哪儿才好，这时，一个想法击中了他的意识。它来自Erik。

Charles僵住了。

（你应该多戴眼镜，你戴眼镜的样子真可爱，Charles！）

 

六周后

Charles现在几乎一直戴着眼镜，即使他不需要看书。好处是当他把眼镜架在鼻尖上时，他的衣服似乎会迅速地消失。而坏处是……好吧，他根本想不到。


End file.
